Rain on the Roof
by King in Yellow
Summary: When the weather does its best to ruin your vacation you redeem the time as best you can. Not all memories require national monuments. This is my first attempt at a songfic. Set in Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. 

Nodrogs created Kasy and Sheki. I changed their origin in my stories.

'Rain On The Roof' by the Lovin' Spoonful.

**Rain On The Roof**

Kim and Shego never fixed the blame for who suggested the South Dakota family vacation. But they finally stopped blaming each other and agreed the nucleus of the idea probably came when the girls visited one set of grandparents or the other. Both women had survived the trip in their own childhoods.

The Badlands, Corn Palace at Mitchell, Mount Rushmore, Crazy Horse Monument, and Custer National Park were all on the itinerary -- along with Wall Drug.

At least they had the foresight to veto the twin's demand to sleep in tents. "When you're in Pixie Scouts you can sleep in tents," Kim told them. "Eemah and I only do tents when we have to."

---

"Aw, Eemah, do we have to practice guitar on vacation?"

"Yes, you do," Shego told them. "Be glad I couldn't pack the piano or you'd have to practice that too."

"I'm not sure you didn't," Kim complained as she looked at the number of bags to be packed into the soccer-mobile.

---

"Mommy! Tell Sheki it's my turn!"

"No it's not! Eemah, tell Kasy to give me the player."

"Isn't this great," Kim commented ironically as the adults shared driving in the rain duty. "When I was a kid my parents had to listen to me fighting with my brothers in the back seat on a long trip."

"Same here," Shego agreed. "Now we only have to listen to girls fight over whose turn it is to pick a DVD for the player."

At Custer National Park they stayed in the SUV and gazed out at rain beating down. At an AIM bookstore near the park Shego picked up a collection of remembrances by survivors of the battle and a bumper sticker.

"I thought there weren't any survivors," Kim remarked.

"Hundreds," Shego reminded her, "all Native Americans."

The bumper sticker read, 'Custer Died for Your Sins'. Kim refused to let Shego put it on the car.

The next day they sat on the front porch of the little cabin and stared at the rain. "Anyone want to drive or ride in this?" Kim asked. No one spoke.

"I'll go to the office and see if we can stay another night," Shego offered. "We can't do any sightseeing in this."

The rest of the family was still on the porch when she got back, and were still outside after the pale woman emerged from the claustrophobic little cabin in dry clothing. Kim had the single porch chair and the girls sat cross-legged on the floor -- Kasy idly strumming the guitar. Shego took the guitar and with a motion of her head indicated Kim should get out of the chair. Kim perched on the porch railing as Shego settled down in the chair. For almost an hour she played songs by Woody Guthrie and other tunes as the family sang with her. Shego smiled as Kim joined in, Kim sang better than she gave herself credit for.

They even took a request when someone at an unseen cabin shouted, "Do you know 'The Sloop John B'?"

"My turn," Sheki announced and led the family in 'I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly' and 'The Gypsy Rover'.

Kasy took the guitar for 'The Ants Go Marching' and 'The Wheels on the Bus'. The little redhead had added five new verses since the last family sing. Shego fell laughing from the chair at one verse. _"I wish she wouldn't encourage that sort of thing,"_ Kim thought as she made a mental note to tell Kasy to never sing that verse and one of the other new ones again.

"Give me the guitar," Shego requested. "I think I remember a song your uncle Matt used to like."

The pale woman strummed the guitar for a minute, trying to remember the chord progressions. Finally satisfied she settled back and, staring and smiling at Kim, began to sing.

_You and me and rain on the roof,  
Caught up in a summer shower,  
Drying while it soaks the flowers.  
Maybe we'll be caught for hours,  
Waiting out the sun._

_You and me, we're gathered away  
Deep in conversation, sitting in the hay.  
Honey, how long was I laughing in the rain with you?  
Cause I didn't feel a drop 'til the thunder brought us to._

_You and me underneath a roof of tin.  
Pretty comfy feeling, how the rain ain't leaking in.  
We can sit and dry just as long as it can pour.  
Cause the way it makes you look makes me hope it rains some more._

_You and me and rain on the roof,  
Caught up in a summer shower.  
Drying while it soaks the flowers  
Maybe we'll be caught for hours,  
Waiting out the sun._

Kim took the guitar from Shego's lap, handed it Sheki, and put herself in the guitar's former place. "You girls might want to go inside the cabin and practice guitar or play cards or something," she suggested.

"It's all dark in there," Kasy complained. "I don't wanta go."

"They're going to do kissy-face out here," Sheki warned.

"I still don't wanta."

"That's fine," Shego said, and gave Kim a long kiss.

Kasy covered her eyes, "Eeewww!"

When the kiss ended Shego continued, "I think it's important for you to know that Mommy and Eemah love each other very much."

"You know you are scarring us for life," Sheki told them as she held the door open for Kasy.

"Where does she get that stuff," Kim asked as the door closed behind the twins.

"She reads too much," Shego said, pulling Kim close for another kiss.

--The End--


End file.
